Bloody love
by DeidaraXD
Summary: I have an obsession with vampires and sasodei...WARNING fiction rated: M for descriptive lemon


* * *

I need inspiration for School Blues so I'm working on it! don't ask about this...I'm taking requests for yaoi lemons if you want 'em. so nyah!XP anyways ¬_¬ here u go! I've been having an odd obsession with vampires lately...so guess what...theres gonna be a :drum roll: VAMPIRE!! =K I'm awesome...ok...lets go! OH YEA!!! THIS HAS A LEMON ONESHOT IN IT! ITS GUYXGUY SO NO LIKE NO READ! (my first lemon)

Deidara silently walked past the graveyard that was home to his parents. Deidara had golden blond hair that looked sun-kissed and eyes that looked like the sea was hand-poured into them. The silent night was pierced by the sound sound of Deidara's soft footprints. He didn't normally walk past the graveyard, he just thought he should today, just for change.

Two golden-brown eyes looked intently upon the blond.

Deidara hopped over the gate of the graveyard. He softly chuckled. "I'm sick of everyone saying 'respect the dead' and shit like that un!" He pulled out a small paintbrush and some black paint. He licked his lips and started painting on the untouched grave making lots of swirls and putting curse words on it. Deidara snickered lightly as he continued his small act of revenge.

The two eyes narrowed to the blond. The shadowy figure the eyes belonged to jumped from the tree to the ground in an instant.

Deidara heard a rustle and looked around. Said blond tried to let out a scream but a hand trapped his mouth. "We don't want all these nice people to wake up now, do we?" The shaded figure mocked. Deidara felt his eyes well up slightly. The shaded figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal pure red hair, porcelain skin and golden brown eyes that danced in the moonlight.

Deidara looked at him in utter shock. "W..Who are you un?" Deidara asked. The red head took a step closer and bowed in an old fashioned way. "I am Sasori. You must be...Deidara?" Deidara nodded. "Un..how would you know?" Sasori sighed and looked at the ruined gravestone and chuckled. "Because...you put your name on the gravestone idiot..." Deidara slapped his head in pure stupidity. "Whoops un...how did I NOT notice that un?" Sasori blankly stared at the blond before rubbing the paint off.

Sasori disappeared into the shadows. "Great un...ACK!" Deidara caught loss of his breath and saw black.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes to see a lake, pure blue and grass that was tinted gray and green. "It's about time you got up." Deidara whisked his head around and saw the same person he saw before the blackness. "S...Sasori...un?" Sasori nodded. Deidara quickly stood up and drew a Kunai from his pocket. "Now what are you planning to do with that?" Sasori mockingly questioned. Deidara growled slightly in protest. Sasori hunched his back revealing two big rips in his shirt.

Deidara wondered slightly where he got those rips from but still kept in an attack position. Sasori hunched further and two giant black wings ripped out of his back. Deidara screamed slightly and almost dropped his Kunai. "Shall we fight?" The sound of Sasori's voice made Deidara jump slightly. "What are you un!?" Deidara yelled. Sasori laughed and looked at him. "I am something you don't really want to mess with." Sasori jumped on a tree and landed on Deidara, forcing him to the ground. "Ouch...GET OFF OF ME UN!" Deidara struggled under the pressure of the winged man. "You're incredibly weak..." Sasori stated. Deidara once again squirmed under the winged man. "Oh by the way...I'm a vampire..." Sasori smiled as he revealed two medium fangs. Deidara yelped. "Please don't bite me un!" Sasori looked at him and laughed. "Ugh...your blood type is O- It's disgusting." Deidara breathed a small sigh of relief.

Deidara stiffened at the feel of something cold touch the crook of his neck. "What is that un?"

"Well it's called a tongue, Deidara."

"Why are you licking me un?" Sasori blankly stated. "Because I am aroused and you seem like a nice little toy..." Deidara cringed at the words that came out of the vampire's mouth. Sasori licked the crook of Deidara's neck making him squirm slightly. "we'll have to get rid of these 'unwanted' clothes won't we." Sasori teased as he undid Deidara's shirt and jeans. Pretty soon Deidara was only in his boxers with his other clothes in little shreds where Sasori got frustrated with the zipper on Deidara's jeans. "Sasori...I don't like this at all...un..." Deidara felt a small tear falling from his left eye. Sasori smirked at Deidara's small protest and continued licking the base of his neck.

Sasori started licking his chest getting lower and lower to his stomach dipping his tongue in and out of his navel making Deidara growl slightly. Sasori reached Deidara's boxers and licked around the hem before taking them off completely and licking around Deidara's member before licking the tip. Deidara couldn't help but let a small moan escape his mouth. Sasori smirked and continued licking and gently sucking Deidara's now hard member.

Sasori started taking more of Deidara's cock in his mouth gently sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Deidara moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Sasori's warm tongue curling itself around Deidara's hardened member. Sasori stopped and sat on Deidara's stomach and undid his jeans zip and grabbed Deidara's ponytail and pulled him so Deidara took the whole of Sasori's member in his mouth. "Suck bitch." Sasori Commanded. Deidara obeyed and started gently sucking on Sasori's cock.

Sasori pulled Deidara's head up and forcefully pushed it back down making Deidara gag slightly but only made a humming sound which aroused Sasori further. "Strange...at first you didn't want to do this at all...now look at you..." Deidara hummed to say something but Sasori just kept him there.

Deidara yelped as he was pushed off of Sasori. Said red head picked Deidara up and bit him on the shoulder causing the blond to yelp in pain. "What was that for un!?" Deidara screamed, still in pain. "Don't worry..." Sasori reassured the freaking blond. Sasori pulled Deidara into a roughly passionate kiss, forcing Deidara's tongue to play with Sasori's.

Sasori lifted Deidara's legs up and spat blood onto two of his fingers and shoved them in causing Deidara to scream really loud in sheer pain. "Did that hurt?" Sasori asked sarcastically. Deidara growled before yelping as Sasori thrusted his fingers in deeper and added a third. Deidara, adjusting to the feel of it, squirmed around and moaned a bit. Sasori pulled his fingers out and quickly thrust into Deidara making sad blond yelp. Sasori created a steady rhythm and grabbed onto Deidara's member and began pumping him.

every thrust equals two pumps so Deidara would come before Sasori. Sasori's rhythm got faster and so did Deidara's moans and screams. Sasori thrusted deep into Deidara and Deidara screamed from intense pleasure. Sasori has found it. Sasori thrusted into him again getting the same spot almost every time. "Sasori...un...I'm going to-!" Deidara couldn't finish the last part of his sentence.

"Deidara..." Sasori whispered. Everything went white. Deidara came in Sasori's hand and Sasori thrust in as deep as he could go and shot his seed deep in Deidara. Sasori laid down next to said blond. "Lets see what your seed tastes like shall we?" Sasori put his fingers to his mouth and licked the seed off then roughly kissing Deidara. "Tastes nice doesn't it?" Deidara nodded and cuddled up to Sasori. "Being raped is more enjoyable than I thought un."

"It's not called rape if you enjoy it...I think..." Sasori pondered for a bit before hugging Deidara. "Hold on one sec..." Sasori unfolded his wings and flew Deidara to an empty warehouse to cover him up. "Thanks...Sasori...Danna...un." Deidara clung on to his Danna's waist and fell into a deep sleep. "Goodnight...Deidara..." Mumbled Sasori before stroking Deidara's hair which he got a mewl in return for. Sasori gradually fell asleep hugging the blond.

* * *

That was really weird...well whatever r&r do what u want etc...^-^ NYAH! XP

peace out! ()___()

(^-^)

(V V )


End file.
